


Eventually

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [22]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Minor Spoilers, Post-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna (Movie), Reminiscing, Sad Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: After two decades of knowing each other, Izzy asks a question that makes Mimi think about everything they've gone through.Fluffcember Day 22: Reminiscing
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Tachikawa Mimi
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Last Evolution Kizuna! Kinda? Minor spoilers for Last Evolution Kizuna!
> 
> This is a ship I didn't pick up until tri, Last Evolution Kizuna, and Adventure: happened. Maybe I just didn't see it back when I first watched the original series? I'll have to rewatch it some time (such a shame I can't find it ANYWHER)
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

“Do you think we’ll ever see them again?”

It’s a question that Mimi tries not to think about, and certainly one she didn’t think Izzy thought about, but even with the vagueness of his quiet outburst, she knows exactly who he’s talking about. It was rare to see him sentimental, and Mimi, with Izzy curled up beside her as she watches the latest drama she recently got into, was often taken off guard to hear him get more sentimental than the daily ‘I love you’ and the small ‘make sure to take proper care of yourself’ he would often pass along. She paused the TV and looked at him, pondering the question.

In the 20 years they had known one another, a lot had happened. Numerous quests to save the digital world, some of those quests involving saving their own world, the formation of their digimon return squad or whatever it was called, all of it brought their group together and formed a close knit team, even when Mimi was off in America or Matt was in astronaut training. But after everyone’s digimon had disappeared, seemingly for good, the group began to break a little bit. They eventually got each other together again, but it took time and space to recover fully from losing the partners they had for so long.

Mimi was one of the ones that took the longest, but Izzy was with her every step of the way. Through her reminiscing, through her crying, through her pain, he helped her get through it more than any of the others. And she truly couldn’t thank him enough for it, because without him, she probably would’ve gone insane.

But she didn’t remember his pain. His suffering. Because most of the time, he kept it to himself and carried on as if nothing had happened. There were a few nights where she would comfort him to sleep and a few days where she would invite him places and talk his ear off just to distract him from whatever depressing thoughts he had. She could tell that it helped, even if just a little, and for her, that was enough to keep doing it.

By now, everyone had gotten through the pain of losing their partners, but that didn’t stop the thoughts from coming up every so often. Mimi still had them on occasion, and she voiced it a lot. But Izzy, she thought, didn’t have those thoughts very often. So to her, hearing him ask something like this meant he felt comfortable with her and he was still in pain sometimes.

Mimi was an optimist. She liked to believe in things that were good. And that included the chances of seeing old friends. So, with a small smile, a kiss on the forehead, and a rub of his shoulders, Mimi looked Izzy in the eyes as she spoke gently, “I do. Eventually. I miss them, too”.


End file.
